Along with more and more functions provided by an instant messaging tool, a user can use the instant messaging tool for multimedia chatting, such as voice chatting and video chatting, and can also send a file to a chatting peer, etc. When chatting with the peer by the instant messaging tool, the user usually need not to only pay attention to the chatting content but often has spare energy. For example, when waiting for a reply from the peer, the process of waiting seems to be monotonous without fully mobilize the user's senses. Therefore, the instant messaging tool may have not brought full play of the functions of a terminal device.